1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device having retractable hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as digital photo frames, include a hanging hole defined therein, so that a nail or screw can be used to hang the device on a wall. However, when such a device is not hung on the wall, the hanging holes will be visible and unattractive.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device to overcome the shortcoming described above.